Enemies to Lovers
by Natsu and Gray
Summary: After Saving Harry from the Dementors. Harry and Draco became friends and became lovers.
1. Chapter 1: Friends

The situation of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are gotten worse because of their misunderstanding from past to present. Everyday they are fighting and because of that Dumbledore and the other Professor decided to settle the problem for the reason that they almost harm their friends and schoolmates in Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy always fight with their wands. "Stupefy" shouted Harry and Draco negates it with Finite Incantalem.

"Expelliarmus" Harry cast a spell again. Draco's wand flies in the air and goes to Harry.

"No doubt that your in Slytherin because your not good enough in spells" Harry laughed. "You stupid half- mudblood!!! Give me back my wand or else... " Draco shouted.

"Or else what your nothing without your wand! It looks like someone will be in clinic today" Harry said. "That will never be happened" replied Draco. "Incendio" a spell goes to Draco and his clothes are on fire. "Ahhhh!!! Help!!!" yelled Dracov as he remove his clothes leaving only a boxer.

Harry laughed. Suddenly, Dumbledore came "Enough" and he cast a spell "Silencio."

"Both of you follow me" Harry and Draco followed Dumbledore and still Draco wears only his boxer. When they arrived in a big house which is near in the forest. Dumbledore explained "The misunderstanding of you two is both of you never learns how to forgive and love each other... The Professors and I decided to settle this problem by having you two in one single place!"

"But... Professor!" Harry said. "Their is no excemptionsspellour attitudes! Both of you will stay here until both of you never learns how to forgive. Also, both of you can't leave this house and lastly, both of you are having a home school in this house.

"Home school! If my parents will knew about this... " Draco shouted. "Oh! About your parents, they also agreed and it's for the best" Dumbledore said to Draco. "What!" Draco can't imagine this happenined. Then Dumbledore leaves.

"This is all your fault Potter!" Draco muttered as Harry hears it. "Me! Who's the person which has the highest pride during first yea It's you! It's your fault that we are stuck in this freaky place! Harry said angrily. "More than you! All you know is your better than anyone because you survived in Voldermort's deadly spell!" Draco strikes back. Both of them are staring in each other with a serious face.

Suddenly, someone knocks. Harry opens the door, it was Hagrid. "Hello Harry... Hi Draco... Dumbledore sent your things here" Hagrid said. "Thank you Hagrid!" both of them recieved their things and finds a room to sleep with. Unfortunately, their is only one bedroom and Draco finds first. He put his things in the bedroom and start arranging it. While still Harry is hoping their is another one but in the end he can't find any.

"We can share if you like to!" Draco starts to talk nicely as he tries to settle the problem. "I rather die than to be with you" Harry walks pretending that Draco doesn't exist.

Harry put his things in sala where a furnace is infront of him where he could keep himself warm as he fall asleep. While Harry is sleeping Draco sneaks and watches Harry sleeping. He gives a kiss in Harry's forehead. "Sleep- well my Potter" Draco whispers. Then he sat down in another sofa and watched Harry.

It was in the middle of the night when Harry wakes up he decided to leave the house. He can't take it anymore to live with Draco so he is planning to escape. He silently sneaks going to the door. When he is close "Where you think your going Potter?!" Draco asked, "Somewhere... Where I can find a place without you! " Harry replied. "Look Harry... I'm sorry for all the troubles that I made to you. I'm so sorry if I am not good to you. Just give me a chance to forgive me" Draco apologize. "Sorry... But I'm done playing your games Draco" then Harry opens the door and leave. Draco followed him.

"Harry it's not safe to go in the jungle in the middle of the night " Draco try to stops Harry. "Stop following me! Your making my life miserable!" Harry keeps walking.

They are so far in their big house and lost. Harry didn't mind if Draco keeps following him.

"Harry were to far in our house" Draco said. "It's your house not mine! And please stop following me! Your making the things worst!" Harry shouted. Suddenly a group of Dementors hears the shout of Harry and starts attacking the two.

While Harry is looking at Malfoy. Malfoy shouts "Dementors!" Harry looks back. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry cast a spell and both of them runs. But suddenly Harry slept in a pricky vine which leads to a wounds in the right leg. "Help!" Harry screamed. Draco looks back he saw Harry is injured and the group of Dementors are almost closed. Draco didn't think twice to save Harry. He manage to help him up and manage to take him up but the Dementors are too fast.

"Expecto Patronum" Draco tries to get rid of Dementors. Draco is doing his best just to save his life and Harry. Harry saw that Draco is protecting him all he can. But it is not enough. "Draco... Together" Draco agrees and "Expecto Patronum!" A great light comes to Dementors and the group of Dementors flies away. After casting Harry lost his conscious. Draco manage to go bacl in their house and aid the wounds of Harry and put him in his bed.

When Harry wakes up, he can't much move his body because of the injuries that he take last night. He saw Draco watching him. "Why do you help me? Harry asked. "Do you think I can leave my enemy behind" Draco jokes and Harry laughs and smiles. "Thank you Draco!" Harry said, "No problem" Draco replied.

"About last night, I am so sorry if i put you in a big trouble Draco. Sorry for the attitudes of mine that makes you angry and sorry for all I have done to you" Harry apologizes, " I'm so sorry too Harry for all the things that I have done to you and your friends!" they are both smiling.

"So friends?" Harry asked and ask for a shak, "Friends" and they shake their hands and for the first time Draco finally shakes a hand of Harry and a new friendship begins


	2. Chater 2:Best Birthday Party Ever!

After Harry forgives Draco, the life of the two wizards just begin. Within 2 months in the house they enjoyed learning in one single roof until the professors realize that the two enemies learns how to forgive and to be friends. Professor Dumbledore is happy to see both that they finally learn what friendship is. Soon he allow Ron and Hermoine, just the two to allow them to visit Harry and Draco.

Ron and Hermoine didn't think twice to see their best friend Harry. They go to the house and with an excitement they forgot to knock in the door.

"Harry!" Hermoine said. "Incoming!" Harry shouted as Harry and Draco plays quidditch in their big house without any damages. Then Harry sees his two best friend

"It's true then... You and Draco are now friends" Ron asked. "Definitely yes!" Harry replied as Harry and Draco look in each other and laughs while Hermoine and Ron feels a little bit wierd between the two.

"How did it happened?" Hermoine ask to Draco, "Well... It's a long story!" Draco replied.

"Ohh... I see... It's nice to meet a new Draco here" Hermoine jokes. Draco laughs a little bit "Ron and I are grateful that our fightings from first year are done now" Hermoine continues. "Draco let's be friends from now on" Ron ask for a shake of a hand and Draco accept it next is Hermoine.

After making friends with Hermoine and Ron, Draco finally feels the warmth of friendship. Everyday, after the classes that they attended Hermoine and Ron goes to Harry and Draco's house and have some fun until Professor Dumbledore see what is the effect of it.

After 4 months...

"So Harry what can you say about you two are leaving this house after this week" Ron asked. "Well... Definitely excited! " Harry said positively. "How about you mate?" Harry ask Draco, "It's kinda excited too" Draco replied and the four friends laugh.

"I wish you are with us Draco in Gryffindor Draco!" Hermoine directly said to Draco. "I hope so Hermoine... But I am Slytherin... It's impossible for a Malfoy to enter Gryffindor because of our Family history" Draco in sad voice.

"Well... That will granted!" Professor Dumbledore enters their house. "Professor!" The four friends of look to him. "Draco Malfoy of Slytherin... From this day you are now a Gryffindor! Professor Dumbledore announce as Harry hugs Draco and Draco hugs back "Congratulations Mate!" As they hug tightly and Professor Dumbledore, Hermoine and Ron are happy for them.

On the last night in their house in the bedroom where the two always sleep Draco is staring in the window. "I can't believe where leaving in this old house where we have became friends to best friends" as Draco continues staring in the window.

"Yeah! This house may be kinda old but we have many memories in here" Harry replied and goes to Draco. Harry hugs Draco while Draco still staring in the window, blushing. "Draco I never imagine that after this months in this house I will miss the memories that we make here" Harry continues to hug Draco and Draco place his hands on Harry "Me too Harry... Me too... " Draco replied as he even blushed more. "Shall we go to sleep" Harry asked. "Ok then" Draco replied. They go to bed and sleep but Draco can't sleep.

"Harry... Harry... Harry... " Draco is waking up Harry, "What?" Harry asked. "I can't sleep!" Draco replied. Harry hugs Draco again while laying in the bed "Their!" Harry backs to sleep and Draco blushed and he closes his eyes and sleep.

The sun rises up and the Harry wakes up, he sees Draco sleeping "Draco!!! Draco!!! Wake up!!! Wake up!!!" Harry tries to wake Draco.

"It's too early in the morning Harry, let me have a rest" Draco replied in sleepy voice. "I can't, the sun is shining bright and I am excited to go back in our classroom... Perhaps your new classroom as the new member of Gryffindor" Harry added "Your'e right! Let's get ready! Draco quickly realizes it and they get ready.

They cleaned up the bed and goes out for bbreakfast. After they eat, the two best friends goes to their bedroom and enter the other side of the door which is the bathroom tl take a shower. "Draco, I have one request" Harry said, "What is it? " Draco asked.

"Let's take a shower together" Harry whispers. Draco paused for a while and imagine what will happen but Harry grabs him "C'mon!"

Draco just let go of Harry's idea. When they enter Harry splashes the water in Draco's face "Ooooppsss! Harry laughs and Draco splahes back to Harry's face and both of them are playing while taking a shower.

After they take shower the two get dressed and they heard a knock. "Harry! Draco! Open the door!"

"Wait a minute! " Draco rushed to the door. "Ohh! Good morning Hagrid!" Draco greeted. "Good morning too Draco" Hadrid greeted back.

"Where's Harry?" he asked

"Here!" Harry said. "Get in, we might be late" as Hagrid gets the baggages of the two.

"Go fly Hedwig!" as Harry releases Hedwig from it's cage. Hedwig flies while following the three.

It was afternoon when they arrived, Hedwig is resting after flying. They are curious because the place is pretty quiet as they enter.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Draco!" The Gryffindorians greeted.

"It's my birthday?" Draco ask himself and he looked in the calendar, "It's trully my Birthday!" he cmtinued.

"Happy Birthday mate" Harry hugs Draco. "I didn't knew it because we don't have any calendar in the house" Harry added. "It's okay! Let's just enjoy the party" Draco replied.

They partied until night while the Harry and Draco goes to the room of requirement.

"We always fought here!" Harry laughed and Draco also laughs. "It's kinda bad memory but quiet enjoyable to remember" Draco said and the two sits down in an old bench. They talked about their past until "So Harry where's my present?!" Draco joked. Suddenly Harry grabs him and kissed him passionately and they stared to each other.

"Is that my present?" Draco blushed. "You want more presents?" Harry asked. Draco's mind can't stay focused. "Ughhmm... Sure!" Draco blushed more, making his cheeks red. Harry acts to kiss him once more but the Room of Requirement starts to open slowly. And the looked.

"There you are!" Hermoine sighed. "Draco everbody is waiting for your thankful message" Ron continues. "Sure! We'll catch later!" Draco replied and the two left.

"Shall we?" Harry ask for the hand of Draco and Draco accept it. Harry kisses Draco's hand and they go out.

Draco gives a message and after that Professor Dumbledore closes the remarks and goes back to their room.

Draco admits that it was the best birthday ever.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

After the party, they have gone to their perspective rooms to sleep but Harry and Draco are in different room. The Professors decided to put them in a single room to avoid getting back from their past and maintain their friendship.

"So this is the room of us?" Draco wondered as a new member of Gryffindor. "Of course it is!" Harry replied as he saw their two beds " Hey mate! Let's join our bed together" Harry added. Draco didn't think twice they join their bed together in one.

"So what now? " Draco asked, Harry grabs a pillow "Pillow Fight!" as he throw a pillow to Draco. "Haha!!!!" Draco laughed as he strikes back. Both of them played until they are run out of energy. Draco fast asleep and Harry kisses his Draco "Good night My Draco" he said and also goes to sleep.

"Harry... Potter..." a whispering voice and Harry hears it. He saw Voldermort killing innocent people and wizards as the battle of two fronts. "Kill... Harry Potter... and you will be rewarded" Harry hears again the whispering voice. "Harry... Harry... Harry... " the whispering voice continues "Harry! Harry! Harry! " Harry wakes up, he exhales, and frightened in fear. "It's Voldermort!..." Harry tries to calm himself "He will come back from the dead" he added as he looks on Draco. "Well... It's true!" Draco said in evil voice, "What! "Harry is confused, "The truth is I am him" Draco continued as he changed his form. "It's been a long time Harry Potter" Voldermort said.

Harry tries to get his wand while looking at him but Voldermort cast a spell "Avada Kedavra" Harry looks at the deadly spell.

Suddenly "Aguamenti!" Harry wakes up, panting. "Mate are you alright?" Draco said while looking to each other in bed. Harry kisses Draco "I thought I lost you" and he hugs Draco with tears. "Shhh! It's okay now" Draco comforts Harry as he hugs him tighter. After comforting Harry they go back to sleep "Draco, what if I dream of Voldermort again" Harry said to Draco. Draco hugs Harry as they lay on bed "As long as I am here you're not alone" Draco comforts Harry once more. Harry put his hand it Draco's hand and he close his eyes and go back to sleep. Harry finally sleeps with Draco without nightmares.

The sun rises Harry picks his glasses realizing that Draco is not awake as always. "Draco! Draco! Wake up Mate!" Harry tries to wake Draco. Draco wakes up but kinda lazy "It's our comeback in studying here in Hogwarts" Harry said. Draco obeyed Harry. They take shower and eat and they leave to go in their classroom.

When they arrive Professor McGongal is lecturing about new spells. Harry and Draco sneaked for the reason that they are late.

"Both of you are late Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy" Professor McGongal said in a strict voice, "Ughmm... Sorry for being late Professor, we woke up late because Harry was having a nightmare last night" Draco explained.

"Nightmare!" McGongal in curious way. "And what kind of nightmare you have dream last night Harry?" she asked. "My dream..." Harry paused while everyone is looking on him "Voldermort will return"

Everybody are shocked after hearing it. They are talking to the evil wizard who mudered the parents of Harry. "Quiet!" McGongal raise her hand as a sign of silence. "Harry... After your classes on this day, go to Professor Dumbledore, he must know about your nightmare. I will inform him right away" she said.

Professor McGongal continues to teached them new spells. Afterwards, Harry with Draco comes to see Professor Dumbledore. "I heard what you said to Minerva" Professor Dumbledore looks in Harry "There is only one solution to avoid this phenomenon" Professor Dumbledore said. "What is it?" Harry asked. "I can't tell... But my old friend can help you" Dumbledore replied. "Old friend?" Draco questions Professor Dumbledore. "Yes, an old friend of mine and Soon both of you will know" Harry and Draco just listen "Now come on, we need to go right away" Dumbledore said as Harry and Draco put their hands on Dumbledores arms and they disappear in Hogwarts.

It was evening on that time when they arrived in a creepy and old house. "I thought we are going to your old friend professor? Harry ask. "He's right here" Dumbledore puts his wand in the air and the old creepy house was turned into a new looking one. "I am glad to meet you again my old friend" They heard a mysterious voice.

To be continued...


End file.
